Kyou Mo Anata Ga Suki Deshita
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Seolah semua tentangmu adalah kesempurnaan. Kami-sama, bunuh saja Sakura di rawa-rawa, Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan derita! OOC, AU, SasuxSaku, Pokoknya gitu..


**What did you see today?**

**What did you think of?**

**What did you wish for?**

**I don't know where happiness is..**

**I just look up at the sky and think, "I loved you again today."**

"**Seolah semua tentangmu adalah kesempurnaan."**

**This love, just one love, that I have for you is going crazy in my heart.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kyou Mo Anata Ga Suki Deshita © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance &amp; Humor (maybe)**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa Campur Baku - non baku, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&amp;R please?**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Secara fisik dan materi, dia sempurna. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Olahraga? Jago. Main musik? Hayuk sini alat musik apa aja bisa atuh. Singkat kata, Sasuke Uchiha itu... apa ya? Susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kharismatik! Pokoknya dia adalah sosok idaman wanita. Termasuk aku.

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Banyak yang bilang aku cantik —asalkan gendutan dikit—, tak sedikit pula yang mengataiku 'sok' cantik, padahal nyatanya aku memang cantik, gapake 'sok' atuh, hahaha.

Ehm. Kan, semua wanita itu cantik, dengan caranya sendiri. Mengenai siapa aku, aku adalah seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Aku satu universitas dengan Si Ganteng Sasuke, dengan fakultas yang berbeda. Yah, awalnya dulu aku satu fakultas dengannya, satu kelas, bahkan nomor presensi kami hanya atas bawah. Ceritanya cinlok, haha. Namun karena banyak hal, aku pindah jurusan.

Awalnya aku diam saja, aku hanya menikmati setiap detik bersamanya, tanpa dia tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku padanya. Dengan melihat senyumnya saja aku meleleh. Dengan mendengar suaranya yang ngebass-ngebass seksi itu jantungku seperti akan meledak. Dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang entah parfumnya apa —aku sudah mengunjungi berbagai toko, mencoba mencium semua parfum mau pun pewangi pakaian yang dijual di sana, namun tak ada satu pun yang sama dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke— saja membuatku merasa tenang, sebesar apa pun masalah yang sedang kuhadapi. Sayangnya cuma satu, duduk di dekatnya, bertemu pandang dengannya, aku keringetan.

Namun itu dulu, belakangan ini dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku padanya, justru setelah aku pindah jurusan. Aku tetap dekat dengannya, kadang bermanja padanya, mengkhawatirkannya, bercanda, dan yang lainnya, bahkan aku merasa aku jadi lebih dekat dengannya dibanding sebelumnya. Saat dulu, jika aku merindukannya, hanya kupendam, lalu uring-uringan seharian, galau, tidak nafsu makan, susah tidur, dikit-dikit meleng, dan perasaan-perasaan ngeselin lainnya. Sekarang, saat aku rindu padanya, ya ngomong aja aku rindu, lama tak bertemu, selesai urusan. Biasanya dia hanya akan menjawab chatku dengan candaan,'salah sendiri ga ketemu (insert melet here)'. Kalau aku bilang khawatir padanya, dia akan menjawab, 'aku gapapa kok, tenangin hatimu ya (insert melet—again— here)'. Pokoknya sekarang jadi lebih ekspresif. Contoh nyatanya saat aku iseng pergi ke fakultas lamaku, untuk bertemu teman-teman lamaku, dan juga Sasuke.

Saat itu, aku datang, teman-temanku Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menyambut gaduh. Sasuke tak melihatku, nampaknya makhluk ganteng satu itu sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di kejauhan, mengerjakan tugas, mungkin.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!", pekik Ino nyaring, kemudian menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan mahaketat. Aku gelagapan. Hinata mesem, Tenten nyengir, jadi, tak adakah yang mau membantuku melepaskan pelukan gorilla ini?

"Pig! Sesak!" Keluhku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan a la gorilla itu. Ino melepaskanku dengan mulut monyong ke depan. Ngambek dikit.

"Kangen tau! Kau jarang sekali datang ke sini.." Keluhnya, masih dengan muka dilipat bak setrikaan.

"Well, aku baru senggang hari ini Pig, tugas-tugasnya ga kira-kira." Balasku dengan muka yang tak kalah kusut.

"Sa–sakura-chan, kangen Sasuke-san tidak?" tanya Hinata mendadak dengan tampang polos, jangan ditanya bagaimana raut muka Ino dan Tenten, tampang mereka seolah mengatakan 'Jawablah 'tidak' maka kami akan menertawakanmu sambil goyang dumang' dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan seringai mengejek tercetak jelas pada wajah keduanya. Kampret.

"Y–yaa begitulah.. Hehehe..."

"Hahahahaha..hahahaha..hahahaha!" Asem. Ino dan Tenten tetap saja menertawaiku habis-habisan meski pun aku menjawab 'iya'. Yah, sejujurnya aku tahu, apa pun jawabanku mereka akan menertawakanku. Hinata hanya mesam-mesem, tampak geli.

"Iiih Hinata-chan kenapa harus tanya seperti itu sih.." Keluhku imut.

"Ha–habis Sakura-chan ti–tidak menanyakan Sa–sasuke-san sih.. hehehe.." Jawab Hinata polos.

"Ooh, itu karena—"

"Itu karena setiap hari Sakura-chan sudah menanyakan kabar Sasuke secara langsung lewat BBM, hahaha!" Pecah lagi tawa Ino dan Tenten karena samberan Tenten yang singkat, padat, dan ngeselin itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mencubit Tenten, tapi dia dengan gesitnya menghindar.

"Apa sih! Yuk Hinata, temani ke kamar mandi, gara-gara Tenten dan Ino-pig aku jadi kebelet pipis."

"Alaaah, kenapa harus sama Hinata-chan, mending sama aku aja." Ino dengan sigap menarikku (baca: menyeretku) ke kamar arah kamar mandi. "Bilang saja ingin curi-curi pandang dengan Sasuke, hahaha." Kampret. Ga perlu keras-keras juga suaranya. Sengaja banget sih! Untung saja Sasuke tidak mendengar.

Setelah perjalanan kembali dari kamar mandi menuju area nongkrong kami tadi, aku dan Ino berpapasan dengan Sasuke, dia terlihat terburu-buru, dan aku tetap saja tak cukup nyali untuk menegurnya duluan. Jangan salahin deh, namanya juga naksir. Ino menyikutku, tapi aku tetap saja berjalan dan pura-pura tak tahu. Kemudian Ino menoleh ke belakang, dan kembali berbalik memandangku, "Sasuke nengok tuh tadi, ah.. Kamu sih, diem aja. Kan bisa jadi adegan a la sinetron seandainya kamu juga nengok."

"Nyaliku sedang tersesat Pig.. Dia tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.."

"Well, nyalimu memang hanya sebesar butiran debu."

JLEB!

"Nusuk banget sih!"

"Nyatanya kan memang gitu. " Gemes juga lama-lama. Tapi karena aku tahu jika semakin aku menanggapinya, semakin panjang perdebatan kami, maka aku segera membicarakan hal lain.

"Eh, Pig, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah gendutan atau belum?" Tanyaku pada Ino.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh, gemes juga lama-lama sama kalian." Dor. Ino peka, kelewat peka sampai membuatku hanya bisa nyengir kuda. "Hubungan kalian ga ada perkembangan sama sekali. Maju mundur maju mundur kayak Syahrini."

"A–ada kok!"

"Bo'ong banget." Balas Ino saat kami berdua sampai di tempat tongkrongan tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke terlihat berkemas, mungkin akan pulang. Ino melirikku, "Tuh, Sasuke udah mau pulang dan bahkan kalian belum saling bersuara, negur kek, apa kek. Kalau benar ada perkembangan, coba berani ga manggil Sasuke suruh ke sini?" tantangnya. Skak mat. Dengan mengumpulkan nyali dengan susah payah, aku menarik napas.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilku, Sasuke terlihat bingung, dan mencari sumber suara. "Sasuke-kun!" panggilku lagi. Dia masih celingukan. Ino terlihat menarik napas.

"SASUKEEEEE! Sinii! Budeg banget sih!" Menggelegar, merdu. Merusak dunia. Tapi tak sia-sia, Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi bercampur antara kaget, kesel, dan heran. Bukannya dia tak tahu kalau Ino suka sekali ngatain dia, tapi dia sepertinya tak tahu bahwa di dalam mulut Ino ada amplifiernya. Sasuke mendekat dengan tampang garang dan langkahnya seperti gorilla.

"Apa sih! Teriak-teriak, ngatain budeg lagi." Semprotnya pada Ino, kemudian menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Cewekmu nih, kangen, dipanggil-panggil malah celingukan kayak monyet lepas." Balas Ino sambil menyenggol pundakku. Hei, bolehkah aku mencubit perutnya?

"Lho, kenapa ada di sini? Kok ga kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, mengabaikan Ino.

"Aku merindukanmu, setengah mati merindu.." Jawabku.

Bercanda.

Mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab begitu? Yah, meski pun memang benar begitu sih..

"Aku sedang senggang, lalu ingin main ke sini, kangen sama temen-temen.." Jawabku dengan seulas senyuman. Kurasakan bulir keringat mulai jatuh. Sial, aku gugup lagi jika bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Terlebih padamu." Lanjut Tenten.

AAARGH! Kami-sama, bunuh saja Sakura di rawa-rawa, Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan derita!

Oh, tidak jadi, bunuh saja Tenten. Sakura masih ingin hidup, dan menikmati wajah maha ganteng di hadapan Sakura ini.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke polos, atau sok polos. Toh dia tahu aku menaruh hati padanya, mana mungkin aku tidak merindukannya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu? Duh, baiknya aku jawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' ya? Setidaknya untuk jaim-jaim dikit. Terus gimana dong?

**TBC!**

* * *

**Gomen, gomen..**

**Bukannya update penpik lama, saya malah publish penpik baru T_T**

**Maaf saya baru menampakkan diri, hidup saya akhir-akhir ini dipenuhi oleh tugas, anatomi, fisiologi, histologi, biokimia, semua bercampur aduk menjadi es doger (?)**

**Yosh!**

**Pendek? Jelek? Garing?**

**Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Entah kenapa setelah sekian lama hiatus, saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini..**

**Seperti biasa,**

**R&amp;R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar author tau bagian mana yang harus dipertahankan dan bagian mana yang harus dihilangkan :D**


End file.
